Pink Purses
by White Replica
Summary: There was a tiny, pink purse, sitting perfectly on Dave Karofsky's pillow. A Dave-centric story, about his struggles on coming out. Based on art by DotsandStripes on Deviantart! Reference to episode 02x07 of Glee! Rated M for swearing, to be safe.
1. Pink Purses

**Hey y'all! Now, for those who know me as a H.I.V.E. writer, you'll find it a tad strange for me to be writing Glee fanfiction. However, for those who know me as a lurker and reviewer in Kurtofsky fics, hello! This is my first official Glee fic, as you might know. If you don't then let me introduce myself. Hello! I am White Replica, or White, and am and avid Kurtofsky fan. No, I am not an insane, homicidal, teal alien bent on destroying the world using an -inator ray, but thank you for asking!**

**This fic was randomly inspired by a picture on deviantart, as I was swimming around, waiting for prey to come to me and be downloaded unto my computer. Here's the link; just remove the spaces, and change the "dots" into actual periods:**

**h t t p : / / dotsandstripes dot deviantart dot com / art / the - adventures - of - karofsky - 186628502?q = boost%3Apopular% 20kurtofsky &qo=96**

**Cheers to my first Glee fic that will _definitely _not be deleted! :D**

**Warning: Uncouth language (as always). This is rated M, just to be safe. If my fellow reviewers (if I'll have any) will say otherwise, then I'll change the rating.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

'_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up.' _Karofsky told himself, as he jogged down the streets of West County, Ohio. Ever since Fancy had made that remark about his weight, Karofsky had been jogging everyday just to get rid of the crap that was still in his body.

_"Ever since you kissed Kurt, you mean."_

'_Shut the fuck up!' _Karofsky screamed (in his head), at the annoying voice in his brain. That voice, Karofsky thought, was what made everything in his life absolutely horrible. Dave Karofsky knew how to let things slide; whenever someone berated him for doing something horrible, or whenever he had to slushie a geek he would just let it slip out of mind. He had learned how to ignore things in life to make it easier.

_"Look at where ignorance got you. Emotional anxiety, image anxiety, and a load of other crap. Great situation you've got there."_

"SHUT UP!" Karofsky screamed aloud. The teen froze, looking around for bystanders, but he found himself alone.

Karofsky sighed. At that moment, he realized he didn't know where he was. He was so stuck in the clouds that he didn't remember where his feet had taken him.

The only houses around were miles away. Most of his surroundings consisted of unhealthy trees and dry leaves. Something told him to go back, but of course, that stupid voice in his head told him to go on. And like the idiot he felt he was, Karofsky agreed.

The teen continued jogging down the increasingly rocky road. Soon enough the path was gone, replaced by compact earth and dead plants. Karofsky pushed forward, knowing that the way back would be just behind him. He had taken no other direction but forward.

As Karofsky continued jogging the atmosphere had slowly changed. Gone were the dead leaves and scraggly trees, replaced by greener flora and happier air. Karofsky slowed to a walk, breathing slowly and, for the first time in a long time, relaxing. He moved forward.

After what felt like eternity, but was actually just a few minutes, he came to a complete stop. Karofsky quietly gasped at what lay in front of him.

As far as Karofsky knew (and he knew a lot, contrary to popular belief), there were no pristine lakes in the middle of nowhere Ohio. Absolutely nothing stirred. There was no gentle breeze to disturb the mirror-like surface of the lake in front of him.

But of course, there was a Karofsky to approach it and place a hand into it.

The moment he slid his hand into the lake, he felt at ease. Karofsky cleaned off whatever grime he had on his face from the forest trek, and removed his outer clothes to take a dip. Sure, he wasn't much of a swimmer, but the lake water was shallow, and he knew how to survive in water, at least.

_"Too bad high school isn't that easy."_

Karofsky grimaced. "I thought you left." He said to no one in particular. However, someone had suddenly appeared, right in front of him, as though he had been there all along.

Karofsky freaked, splashing the untouched water as he tried to get away from the ghost man. When he calmed himself after a few seconds, however, he unabashedly gaped at the translucent man in front of him.

It was Dave Karofsky.

Real Karofsky stared at Ghost Karofsky. He wore a Letterman jacket, same as the one he wore every day. In fact, he looked exactly like what Karofsky would look like in school. However, if _this_ was the voice in his head then Real Karofsky knew who exactly this person was.

This _thing_ was a snarky, sarcastic bastard who always told the truth, no matter how twisted it sounded to Real Karofsky. This ghost embodied everything he was afraid of: Truth.

Real Karofsky avoided the obvious question; asking who that person was would have been a shot of greater idiocy than what he was actually capable of. Instead, Real Karofsky asked, "Why the fuck are you here?"

"_Crude, but expected." _Ghost Karofsky said, grinning. Karofsky stared into that smile. He hadn't seen that smile on his face in ages. It felt strange, looking at it on a face that was, and wasn't, his.

"_I'm here to knock some sense into that pea-sized brain you possess." _He added. Real Karofsky knew this wasn't the way he would normally talk. This was the way Karofsky wished he could talk like. Smartly. Not like a Neanderthal.

Suddenly, Real Karofsky was hit by an onslaught of memories. How he had slushied the Glee kids, how his good grades had slowly fallen, how he beat up those Glee kids for their Gaga outfits (how he had beaten _Kurt _in that Gaga outfit), and of course—

_You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!_

Real Karofsky shuddered.

"_I've been beating some crap into your brain for the longest time— how you've been an idiot for denying your sexuality, for beating on the Glee kids when you knew how wrong it was, for not having faith in your parents and their acceptance, for almost killing yourself with those pills, and of course—"_

"Shut up." Real Karofsky said. His tone was not angry. He was scared. Ghost Karofsky closed his mouth, instead staring down at the boy in front of him.

"I _know_ I've been doing shit, I _know _I'm a crappy person, and I _know_," Karofsky paused, slowly breathing in and out, before continuing. "That I've been a bastard to Kurt and his friends and that I'm in love with him and that I'm fucking _gay_."

Quite suddenly, Ghost Karofsky disappeared. Real Karofsky suddenly felt as though he were falling and choking at the same time. He couldn't breathe, feeling something clogging his airway. When he stopped falling, and landed hard on his back, the wind in his lungs was knocked out, along with whatever had been in his throat. Karofsky went on all fours, trying to breathe in as much air as possible, before spotting something bright and pink on the ground beside him.

It was a tiny purse.

* * *

Dave Karofsky woke up with a start, jackknifing on his bed. The move made him dizzy, so he had to hold his head in his hands for a few moments before knocking his stupid alarm clock off its perch. The buzzing sound had stopped at that point, leaving him in a heavy silence.

As Karofsky walked to his bathroom to take a piss, he remembered his very vivid dream.

"_That I've been a bastard to Kurt and his friends and that I'm in love with him and that I'm fucking—"_

"No." he sharply told himself. Dragging himself back to his bed, hoping for a few more minutes (or hours) of sleep, he found something, sitting perfectly on his pillow, that made him fall back and freeze.

There was a tiny pink purse on his bed.

* * *

**I have a tiny pink purse, by the way xD**

**Reviews are Kurtofsky love!**


	2. Thank you!

**Holy shit-crap-fuck-cookie-on-a-cracker. I'm so happy! I just woke up to check my e-mails, and I saw all the good response from the people who read my story. To be honest, I was holding my breath while I was reading the e-mails. This many reviews and author alerts, just overnight! I'm so glad I received such great response from you guys! (Tears up)**

**Well, obviously this won't be continued. However, I'm just posting this to give thanks to everyone who gave a positive response to Pink Purses. Thank you so much, and I hope to write another Glee fic soon. Cheers!**

**~White  
**


End file.
